Definitely Not Your Type
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Demam, hujan badai, kamar Chisato, dan pernyataan cinta dari si shitposter kata-kata mutiara Shakespeare itu...


**Ichinen buri desu~ /baca pakai nada ngomongnya Ohara Mari**

**Sebetulnya, ini oneshot udah dari setahun yang lalu dikerjain tapi baru rampung sekarang karena si monyet (author) males-malesan nulisnya, gak sejalan sama delusinya yang udah ke mana-mana wkwkwk**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Definitely Not Your Type**

"Chisato-_chan_!"

"Chisato-_san_!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar teman-teman di Pastel*Palettes memanggil dalam tidurku.

"Chisato-_chaaaan_!" seru Hina-_chan_ tepat di telinga kananku.

Aku pun terlonjak kaget. "Uwaaah! Duh, Hina-_chan_!"

"Ah, syukurlah… Chisato-_san_ akhirnya bangun juga." Ucap Eve-_chan_ lega.

"Me—memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku.

"Hmm… satu jam ada kayaknya." Jawab Maya-_chan_ sambil melihat jam di _lockscreen smartphone_-nya.

"Satu jam?!" pekikku. "Kenapa kalian enggak membangunkanku? Kita ada _talk show_, 'kan?!"

Maya-_chan_ mengangkat bahu. "Sudah berkali-kali kami mencoba membangunkanmu, lho, Chisato-_san_…"

"Chisato-_chan_ kebo banget tidurnya, bwahahahaha~!" gelak Hina-_chan_.

Aya-_chan_ tiba-tiba menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. "Ternyata benar, tubuhmu agak panas, Chisato-_chan_."

Wajahku memanas karena kaget juga malu. "A—ah… iyakah?"

"Gimana kalau Chisato-_chan_ pulang lebih awal saja?" usul Aya-_chan_. "Nanti aku akan bilang pada manajer soal kondisimu."

"Tapi… hari ini jadwal kita padat, 'kan?" kataku merasa tidak enak. "Selama bukan melakukan konser, aku masih kuat, kok…"

Hina-_chan_ merangkulku. "Chisato-_chan_, sudahlah… ikuti saja saran Aya-_chan_! Jarang-jarang lho _leader_ kita peka dan bisa diandalkan begini~"

"Hina-_chan_, tolong katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri…" ucap Aya-_chan_ tersinggung.

"Ah, pacarku memang seram kalau serius~" Hina-_chan_ tidak menggubris reaksi Aya-_chan_ yang jelas-jelas jengkel akan komentarnya.

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras, Hina-_san_!" Maya-_chan_ cepat-cepat membekap mulut Hina-_chan_.

"Kita sudah berusaha keras untuk merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Aya-_san_ padahal…" timpal Eve-_chan_ lesu. "Sebagai _shinobi_ yang baik kita harus menjaga rahasia tuannya, apa jadinya kalau tuannya malah membeberkannya sendiri?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "_Mou_, Eve-_chan_… kita 'kan bukan _shinobi_, fufufu."

Aya-_chan_ tampak sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya.

"Aya-_chan_, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Hina-_chan_ sambil mengintip _smartphone_ pacarnya itu.

"Hmm… ini aku dari tadi mencoba _order_ taksi _online_ untuk Chisato-_chan_." Ujar Aya-_chan_. "Apa karena sedang musim hujan dan jam sibuk ya makanya enggak ada _driver_ yang mau menerima _order_-ku?"

"Enggak apa-apa, Aya-_chan_." Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Aku akan naik taksi konvensional saja, enggak usah repot-repot, ya."

"Justru itu, taksi konvensional juga dari tadi susah dicari, Chisato-_san_." Timpal Maya-_chan_. "Pak produser saja sejak tadi ngomel-ngomel karena susah dapat taksi, baik yang konvensional maupun _online_."

"Eh, kok bisa?" pekik Eve-_chan_.

"Ada kecelakaan lalu lintas beruntun di dekat kantor kita." Jelas Maya-_chan_. "Makanya jadi macet total, deh."

"Kalau ada taksi yang berani ambil _order_ sama saja bunuh diri dong, ya?" komentar Hina-_chan_. "Sekali _stuck_, enggak akan bisa deh putar balik!"

"Duh, kalian bukannya ngomong kek dari tadi…" protes Aya-_chan_ sambil memasukkan _smartphone_-nya kembali.

Hina-_chan_ tiba-tiba menyeringai. Ah, pasti dia mendapatkan ide yang menyebalkan.

"Gimana kalau kita minta tolong Kaoru-_kun_ saja untuk menjemputmu, Chisato-_chan_?" usul Hina-_chan_ sambil menahan tawa.

"Oh, maaf saja, ya." Balasku sengit. "Lebih baik aku tidur di ruang kesehatan kantor kita sampai mendingan daripada diantar pulang olehnya."

"Chisato! Kamu enggak apa-apa?!" tiba-tiba kepala terong itu panjang umur.

"Yah, aku udah terlanjur manggil dia~" ujar Hina-_chan_ tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sudah, ya~ aku, Aya-_chan_, Eve-_chan_, dan Maya-_chan_ mau ke bawah dulu. _Talk show_ udah dimulai soalnya, _bye bye_~"

Hina-_chan_ mendorong ketiganya dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kaoru.

"Maaf, aku tahu kamu pasti menolak." Ucap Kaoru sambil duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Nah, itu kamu tahu." Sahutku. "Makanya, sana kamu pulang sa—"

Kaoru tiba-tiba menyentuh kening dan leherku bergantian.

"Enggak bisa, ini kamu harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk istirahat." Sela Kaoru. "Tenang saja, ibumu ada di rumah, kok."

"Bahkan kamu tahu soal itu…" ringisku. "Kok, rasanya menyebalkan, ya?"

Kaoru menggeleng. "Tadi aku _chat_ Chizuru dulu, bertanya apakah di rumahmu ada orang atau tidak."

"Setelah mengantarmu, aku akan langsung pulang, kok." Tukas Kaoru. "Aku janji."

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, biarkan aku berganti baju dan membereskan barangku dulu."

Aku melepaskan pakaian yang biasa kukenakan untuk konser Pastel*Palettes itu dan menggantinya dengan pakaian kasual yang kukenakan dari rumah. Untuk sesaat, aku dapat merasakan dingin yang amat sangat tatkala AC yang disetel pada suhu ruangan itu menerpa kulitku yang basah akan keringat dingin.

"Ayo, aku sudah selesai." Kataku sambil menghampiri Kaoru.

Kaoru pun bangkit dan membawakan tas yang berisikan pakaian gantiku. Kami pun pamit pada manajer, baru kemudian berjalan keluar dari agensi.

xxx

"Aku baru tahu kamu bisa mengendarai sepeda motor, sejak kapan?" celetukku begitu kami sampai di parkiran gedung agensi.

"Hmm… sudah agak lama, sih. Aku belajar sedikit-sedikit saat punya waktu luang." Jelas Kaoru sambil memberikan salah satu helm padaku. "Oh ya, kamu bawa jaket?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, kamu pakai jaketku saja, ya." Ucapnya sambil memberikan jaket yang dikenakannya padaku.

"Kaoru sendiri?" aku merasa tidak enak.

Kaoru tertawa kecil. "Orang bodoh tidak akan kena flu, 'kan? Lagipula yang paling butuh jaket itu sekarang 'kan kamu, Chii-_chan_."

Ada rasa hangat begitu Kaoru memanggilku dengan panggilan yang kami buat semasa kecil itu.

"Baiklah, jangan ngebut-ngebut, ya, Kao-_chan_."

xxx

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya kami pun tiba di rumah. Chizuru yang melihat sorot lampu dari motor Kaoru pun bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu.

"_Okaeri_, _onee-chan_, Kaoru-_san_." Sambut Chizuru sambil memapahku.

"Umm… aku enggak ikut masuk, kok, Chizuru-_chan_." Balas Kaoru. "Sudah, ya, Chisa—" aku yang saat itu sudah tak berdaya karena demam tinggi refleks mencengkeram lengannya, seolah tidak mau sosok itu segera pulang.

Untuk sesaat, aku dapat merasakan samar-samar Chizuru menyerahkanku ke Kaoru. Kemudian Kaoru membopongku dengan kedua tangannya dan membaringkanku perlahan di ranjang. Lalu, Kaoru menggenggam erat tangan kananku agar sebagian panas tubuhku berpindah padanya.

"Enggak apa-apa, nih, Kaoru-_san_?" tanya Chizuru cemas. "Sudah repot-repot menjemputnya sekarang malah menjaganya begini…"

"Tenang saja, enggak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Kaoru meyakinkan Chizuru. "Lagipula aku sendiri mana sanggup membiarkannya berjuang sendirian melawan demamnya."

Chizuru terkekeh pelan. "Kaoru-_san_ benar-benar sayang pada _onee-chan_, ya?"

"Te—tentu saja, 'kan?" jawab Kaoru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

Setelah menyajikan minuman untuk Kaoru, Chizuru pun meninggalkan kami berdua.

xxx

Kaoru duduk di bibir ranjang sambil sesekali mengusap kepalaku.

_Kenapa kamu masih peduli padaku? Jelas-jelas aku selalu dingin padamu…_ gumamku.

Air mataku menetes tepat saat aku membuka mata.

"Chii-_chan_…?"

"…kenapa, Kaoru?"

"A—apanya yang kenapa?"

Tangisku pecah. "Kenapa kamu masih bersikap baik padaku setelah semua sikap tidak bersahabat yang kutunjukkan setiap bertemu denganmu?"

"Apakah kamu enggak ngerti kalau semua kebaikanmu itu hanya membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat di antara kita?!" pekikku.

Kaoru memelukku erat. "Karena aku sayang Chii-_chan_."

Aku hanya membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya, mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Lebih dari rasa sayang sebagai teman masa kecil." Lanjut Kaoru. "Padahal kita sama-sama perempuan, apakah aneh jika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan maksud untuk… memilikimu?"

Aku menengadah, menatap manik merah yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh menegaskan pernyataannya barusan.

"Tapi, kenapa…? Kenapa aku?" tanyaku.

"Mana kutahu, memangnya cinta itu butuh alasan?" balasnya.

Aku terisak kemudian memukul-mukul dadanya. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bakaoru!"

"Aku lah yang meninggalkanmu, aku juga yang menyakitimu…" ujarku. "Kenapa kau malah memendam perasaan padaku? Kau ini bodoh atau masokis, hah?!"

Kaoru hanya mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Be—berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang kakak!" seruku sambil menepis tangannya. "Hanya karena kamu lahir lebih dulu dariku, bukan berarti kamu bisa sok dewasa!"

Kaoru terkekeh. "Chii-_chan_ lapar, ya? Galak banget."

Wajahku memerah bersamaan dengan perutku yang berbunyi nyaring, seolah menjawab tepat pertanyaan Kaoru barusan.

"Chii-_chan_ makan dulu, ya? 'Kan biar cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali kerja bareng teman-teman di Pasupare lagi." Saran Kaoru sambil membuka kotak makan berisikan _smoked beef sandwich_.

_Ah, sandwich buatan tante Seta…_ gumamku begitu aroma _sandwich_ yang penuh akan kenangan kami semasa kecil itu menyeruak ke seisi kamar.

"_Itada_… _kimasu_." Ucapku sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan mulai mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ dari wadah itu.

Kaoru hanya berpangku tangan sambil senyum-senyum melihatku.

"Enggak usah melihatku seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" dengusku.

Kaoru tidak membalas maupun merajuk, dia hanya tertawa kecil karena gemas melihat reaksiku.

Aku yang kesal sekaligus lapar pun memakan _sandwich_-_sandwich_ itu dengan agak tergesa-gesa, persetan dengan tata krama seorang _lady_!

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang juga?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kok, kenapa? 'Kan aku belum dengar jawabanmu untuk pernyataan cintaku." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ugh… kamu ini menyebalkan, ya." Gerutuku. "Orang sakit tahu-tahu 'ditembak' begitu…"

Kepercayaan dirinya langsung runtuh dan wajahnya langsung muram seperti anak anjing tersesat. Aku menutupi mulutku, menahan tawa melihat si bodoh itu yang merasa bersalah karena menembakku di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Aku menghela napas kemudian menarik leher bajunya agar dia lebih mendekat kepadaku.

"Chi—Chii-_chan_? Mmh!"

Ya, aku menciumnya. Aku sukses merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Itu jawabanku." Jawabku sambil menatapnya lurus. "Sekarang kamu pulang, ya."

Bukannya mengidahkan permintaanku, Kaoru malah mendekapku erat-erat.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih, Chii-_chan_!" serunya yang luar biasa terharu sampai terisak.

"Iya, iya… tapi lain kali nyatakan perasaanmu di saat aku sedang fit, dong." Balasku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Kaoru pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku yakin, kamu sudah tahu segala kebusukkanku, kekuranganku, pokoknya segala sisi Shirasagi Chisato yang hanya sahabat semasa kecilnya itu yang tahu." Ujarku. "Meski begitu, apakah kamu tetap yakin untuk menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

Kaoru tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup keningku. "_Yes_, _I do_."

Wajahku pun memanas. "Bodoh, ini 'kan bukan sumpah sehidup semati saat upacara pernikahan!"

"Pffft… ahahahahaha!" kami pun tertawa.

Ah, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa selepas ini. Pernyataan cintanya memang membuatku terkejut, aku juga mencemaskan banyak hal di masa yang akan datang begitu kami menyandang status hubungan baru ini. Namun setidaknya aku yakin, kami bisa melaluinya bersama.

xxx

"_Ano_… Chii-_chan_?"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu menerima ajakanku untuk jadian bukan karena mengasihaniku. 'kan?" tanya Kaoru.

Aku menghela napas. "Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa hari seperti ini akan datang."

"Eh?"

"Karena kupikir kamu sudah menyerah soal aku." Ujarku. "Aku tumbuh menjadi Shirasagi Chisato yang sinis, kejam, dan tidak bisa menerima perubahan yang terjadi pada sahabatku…"

"Makanya, aku simpulkan mana mungkin perempuan jahat sepertiku inilah tipemu."

Kaoru menggenggam tanganku. "Kalau memang kamu bukanlah perempuan tipeku, pernyataan tadi tak akan mungkin terjadi, bukan?"

"Ahaha… iya, iya." Ringisku.

Kami pun saling diam karena rasa canggung.

Tiba-tiba Chizuru nyelonong masuk. "Kaoru-_san_, barusan mamanya Kaoru-_san_ telepon katanya Kaoru-_san_ nginep di sini saja!"

Chizuru sesaat bingung melihat Kaoru yang duduk di ranjang masih sambil menggenggam tanganku, setelah seenaknya menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi dia pun menyeringai.

"Ah, aku ganggu, ya?" goda Chizuru. "Kaoru-_san_, mainnya yang lembut, ya~ _onee-chan_ baru sembuh soalnya, hehehe~"

Wajah kami pun memanas.

"_Mouuuu_… apaan, sih, adik durjana?!" seruku kesal sambil menyambitnya dengan bantal.

"Eits, enggak kena! Wkwkwkwkwk~" ledek Chizuru sambil menghindar dengan gesit dan cabut dari kamarku.

xxx

"Dasar, adikku satu itu…" desahku.

"Ahahaha, seperti biasa adikmu ramai banget orangnya, ya?" gelak Kaoru.

"Ramai iya, nyebelin iya, tukang betak baju kakaknya iya." Timpalku.

Kaoru ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku pun melempar handuk pada Kaoru. "Dah, mandi sana! Biar enggak bau _wedus_!"

"Iya, iyaaa~" jawab Kaoru sambil menangkap handuk yang kulempar.

xxx

"Haaah… segarnya~" ucap Kaoru yang baru selesai mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Aku agak berdebar melihat rambutnya yang basah dengan poninya yang ditarik ke belakang, apa biasanya Kaoru memang sekeren dan seanggun itu?

"Kenapa, terpesona memandang pacarmu yang baru selesai mandi?" goda Kaoru.

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Apaan, sih? Geer amat kamu."

"Ngomongnya begitu, tapi wajahmu masih merah begitu?" lanjut Kaoru tuman.

"Bacot, jerapah!" seruku malu sambil membekap wajah Kaoru dengan bantal.

"Hahahaha, belum juga sehari pacaran sifat aslimu langsung keluar, ya, Chii-_chan_?" balas Kaoru sambil menggelitik pinggangku.

"Hyaaaa!" jeritku tergelitik.

"Eh?" Kaoru pun langsung menghentikan kelitikkannya karena kaget mendengar jeritanku.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Gimana, gimana?" Chizuru nyelenong (lagi).

Wajahku terang saja merah padam.

"Kaoru goblok, udah tahu orang rumah ini keponya macam Lambe T*rah, kunci kek pintunya!" seruku kesal sekaligus malu. "Ini lagi, adik satu kepo bener sama kelakuan kakak dan temannya!"

"Bjir, hari belum berganti udah balik kena _friendzone_ lagi…" Chizuru puk-puk Kaoru. "Sabar, ya, calon kakak iparku~"

"Ho-oh, biasa lah pacaran sama dia mah putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung berasa colokkan kabel yang udah kendor." Kaoru sok-sok _playing victim_.

"Si anying…" gerutuku.

Terus, tiba-tiba ibuku ikutan nongol. "HEH, DARI TADI MAMA DENGERIN KAMU NGOMONGNYA KOTOR MULU, CHISATO?!"

"Siapa juga yang ngomong kotor, Bu? Kalau aku ngomong 'debuuu!' tuh baru kotor!" jawabku.

"Ya Gusti, enggak nyangka kakak _aing_ receh juga…" komentar Chizuru.

"Ya Gusti, berasa pacaran sama bapak-bapak dah gua…" tambah Kaoru. "_Joke_ kamu enggak banget, Chii-_chan_."

"Tahu, ah… _lieur_, bangsat." Kataku sambil memegangi kepalaku berlagak pening.

* * *

**Bjir, tahu-tahu ngereceh...**

**Ya udahlah, namanya juga mau konsisten nulis fanfict dengan banyak kearifan lokal biar lebih relate sama pembaca /dih**

**See you guys on another story (kalau ada, wkwk)**

**Dan monyet edgy akan lebih senang kalau ada yang mau bermurah hati untuk nulis komentar ataupun kesan pesan di kolom review, huhehehe**


End file.
